


All Alone For Christmas

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Manhandling, Stark Party, Thor to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Thor plans to be alone on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	All Alone For Christmas

“Captain America, eat your heart out,” Y/N told her mirrored self. As the doorbell rang, she took one last slow spin to make sure nothing was amiss. The hair, makeup, strappy gold gown that flowed over the length of her body and matching open-toed heeled sandals were all in place. She collected the evening bag off the dresser on her way out of the bedroom. 

The door was opened to a beautifully tailored man that she almost wished she was attracted to. Good looking, he definitely was. Unfortunately, it was his personality that got in the way. Rick was a nice enough guy. The one date that they went on, however, was a bust from her point of view. He was the type that constantly felt they had to impress people by talking about how important their job was, throwing money around and showing off their fancy toys. She’d had no interest in dating him again, until he mentioned needing a companion for the next Stark Charity Gala. 

When Rick invited Y/N, he swore there was no amorous intent behind it. The only reason he was going to the event was for work. He was basically going to pop in and out. There were no strings attached. He just wanted a date for appearances and hoped she would help him out. Y/N was about to turn him down when he mentioned the other five original Avengers would also be making an appearance. 

Y/N was a bit of a geek when it came to Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. After the Battle of New York, most city denizens had an opinion one way or the other. Either you loved them or hated them. She was decidedly in the first category and even had the Captain America panties to prove it. 

A quick grab for her coat, then closing the front door behind her, she heard Rick emit a drawn-out whistle. “You look fantastic, girl. Suppose it’s too late to make this a real date?” 

“A deal’s a deal.” He moved closer to her as they stepped onto the sidewalk. A familiar odor hit her nostrils immediately. “Have you been drinking already?” 

“I was at a buddy’s house watching the game. It went into overtime,” he shrugged. He saw her worried face. “Don’t worry. I didn’t drive.” He pointed to a car idling by the curb. “I got an Uber.” 

* * *

“You know what, Rick? I’m going to go meet some people and enjoy myself. You have a good night.” Despite his having downed three glasses of wine during dinner, Y/N had agreed to dance with him out of politeness. Stumbling over himself was bad enough, but she gave up when he stepped on her toes. The balcony was fairly empty at that time, so she had sought sanctity in a bit of fresh air. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken the cue and followed. Once outside, he made to grab her. The man was watching a slight buzz fade away in the rearview mirror and Y/N no longer had the patience to put up with boorish behavior. She pushed him off forcefully and turned to go, but was pulled back by the arm. 

“Come on. Don’t be like that,” he slurred out. 

“Let me go, Rick,” she growled. The harder she struggled to free her arm, the tighter he held on. 

“Now listen,” he barked, clasping onto both her upper arms and giving a shake. 

“You’re hurting me!” Y/N shouted. The next thing she knew, Rick was looking up, over her shoulder and suddenly dropping both of his hands. 

A deep, threatening voice behind her asked, “Is there a problem here?” 

“No. We’re good,” Rick squeaked out. Just as she was turning to see who the speaker was, Rick whined, “Bye” and scurried away. 

The form Y/N faced was extraordinarily large. The navy silk suit he wore was obviously tailor-fit designer. As far as she could tell, he was the only man at the event not wearing a tie. Even the top button of the crisp, white collared shirt was undone but he still looked impeccable. God-like to be more accurate. Probably because it was, in fact, the God of Thunder himself. 

Her mouth dropped open, knowing she should say something but unable to recall the English language. 

“Are you injured?” 

She simply shook her head. 

Thor looked at her concerned. “You seem quite shaken.” 

_That’s the understatement of the year,_ she thought. 

“Why don’t you come sit down?” He led her inside by the elbow and she followed, dumbstruck by the gorgeous creature speaking. Speaking to her. There was an empty table where he pulled out a chair for her. “Can I get you a drink maybe?” 

_Drink! You know what a drink is. Stop behaving like an idiot._ “That sounds like a good idea. Whatever you’re having will be fine.” 

Eyes lighting up, a laugh came from him. “What I'm having is not for mortals. Maybe a glass of white wine?” When he left for the bar, Y/N took that time to try to catch her breath. Lightheaded, she wondered how long she had actually gone without taking in any air. By the time she had decided to get her phone out for some photographic evidence (since she wasn’t quite convinced it wasn’t a dream) Thor returned with glass in hand. 

No sooner had she taken it from him, than another giant, blond specimen showed up. Captain America, himself, said, “Thor, Tony wants us at the stage now.” He looked at Y/N, smiled and gave a slight nod. “Ma’am.” 

Thor announced, “Where are my manners? I haven’t even properly introduced myself. I’m Thor Odinson.” 

She giggled, “Yeah, I know, and that’s Steve Rogers.” Even though she felt dizzier than before, she took a big gulp of her drink, not knowing what else to do. The unbelievably gorgeous Crowned Prince of Asgard was standing next to her unbelievably gorgeous crush and they were both talking to her. Part of her wanted to duck under the table and hide, while the other wanted to just tear off her clothes and beg, “Please, take me. Both of you. One of you. I don’t care.” 

“And you are?” Thor asked. 

“Oh! Y/N Y/L/N.” Her voice suddenly sounded very loud in her own ears. 

“It was very nice to meet you. I’m sorry, but duty calls. Are you okay now? I could ask one of Stark’s people to assist you.” 

“No. Thank you. I’m fine. I think it’s time I call it a night, anyway.” As the two Avengers walked off, she used her phone to call a cab. As she waited, she wondered how a girl was supposed to get any sleep with those two wreaking havoc through her mind all night. 

* * *

The following Saturday afternoon, Y/N was running errands around town. Mostly holiday gift shopping. A while after her normal lunch hour, she was feeling rundown and realized she hadn’t eaten all day. With bags in each hand, she ducked into the nearest coffee shop. After placing her order, she began shuffling things around in order to get to her wallet. A familiar, husky voice came from behind once again. 

“Can I help you with those?” A quick spin around revealed it was, indeed, Thor. His hand was out to take the bags. His eyes widened. The hint of a smile he wore broadened. “Miss Y/L/N. I didn’t recognize you with clothes on.” 

“What?” she exclaimed seeing the others in line perk up with interest at the statement. 

The faux-pas registered and he declared, “My apologies. I meant regular clothes, of course. You know. Not evening wear.” 

“Oh,” she giggled. Since the other customers then immediately lost interest in the little drama, they then began getting annoyed by the line hold-up. Y/N insisted Thor let her buy him a coffee. He followed her to a small table where she could enjoy her lunch, and deposited the bags underneath. She handed him his ridiculously large, overly sweet beverage then invited him to sit. To her gleeful astonishment, he did. 

The first thing he asked was how she had been since the party. When he nonchalantly mentioned looking for her after Stark’s spectacle, she nearly choked on her food. She reasoned there was no way the God of Thunder could be interested in her. He had just wanted to check up on her. Avenger code and everything. 

There was an awkward silence until he asked, “Are you shopping for the holidays, then?” 

She confirmed and explained she had a work party to attend and on Christmas Day would be spending a few hours with a friend’s family. “Do you celebrate anything this time of year?” 

He chuckled and explained that Asgardians didn’t have any type of holiday that equated to Christmas, and he didn’t have anyone on Earth to exchange gifts with, anyway. Pepper had invited him to spend the day with them, but he felt it would only be an unnecessary intrusion. Tony had then asked if he would make an appearance for one of his many charities. Thor chose to visit the local children’s hospital to hand out donated toys and pose with the kids. That would take up the first part of the day and the rest, would be spent alone enjoying some peace and quiet in the Tower. 

When you were done with eating, you checked the time, disappointed that you had to get going to prepare for the work party. Thor wondered how you intended to get home with armfuls of packages. He didn’t like the idea of you struggling on the subway and insisted on calling an Uber charged to his Avenger account. 

As he saw you safely deposited once the car arrived, you hurriedly rolled down the window and shouted your name. 

He looked at you confused. 

“I want you to call me Y/N.” 

He smiled as you were whisked away. 

* * *

After the last of the families had their photo taken and the hospital staff went back to work, Thor was at loose ends. Soft, heavy, frozen flakes had started coming down. He decided to walk the six blocks back to the Tower. The weather didn’t bother him much, and the snow was pretty. There were many things he enjoyed about the city, but, unfortunately the view wasn’t usually one of them. 

Despite the widely celebrated holiday, the streets were still bustling. Even so, Thor found himself feeling a little lonely. He chuckled at his silliness since the occasion meant nothing to him. Yet, Midgardians had a way of infecting others with the spirit of the season. It must have gotten to him as well. The thought of returning to a quiet Tower was disappointing to say the least. He thought he might take Pepper up on their offer after all. 

He was almost at the Tower when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards him. Snow had begun collecting on her hair and shoulders. Her cheeks were flush from the cold and her exertion. He couldn’t help but think the lovely girl looked like she was walking straight out of the type of RomCom Natasha liked to watch so often. 

Thor hurried over to greet her. “And where are you headed now?” he asked. 

“I came to see you, actually.” 

“Me? How can I assist you? I hope you’re not in any danger again.” 

"No. Nothing like that,” Y/N giggled. “I was telling my friends how lucky I was to meet you and then ran into you again the other day. I mentioned you would be **all alone for Christmas** **,** and they insisted I invite you over.” 

"To the party, you mean?” 

“Yes. Any chance I can persuade you?” She watched him consider for a moment and began second-guessing herself. “Gosh, I didn’t even think you may have already made other plans. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I didn’t know how else to contact you.” 

“I don’t have any other plans, but it just sounds a little awkward.” 

The answer surprised her, but she didn’t want to be any pushier. “Okay. I understand. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening,” she said, getting ready to leave. 

With the thoughts of tooth-rotting sentiment hovering in the back of his mind, Thor realized Y/N’s gesture could have been more than general consideration. 

“Wait!” he called after her. Stopping to turn around, she watched him jog back over to her. “I could very easily change my mind if we made it a date,” he said with a smile. 

Y/N smiled back, then took his arm and led him in the direction of the subway. On their way down the escalator, she was thankful she hadn’t worn her Cap panties that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters.


End file.
